mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GT Verse
From the Creator of Beginnings say All rights belong to the original owners. Great Cities Eden City: Set in a hover island, the burg of Garen's Well is home to humans lead by Agent Seraph Arcane. This burg wasn't built by a unknown field by accident, as it has an ancient water source, which is of great importance to the people of Garen's Well and its success. The burg itself looks humble. With its ceramic tile rooftops, cypress wood walls and foggy fields, Garen's Well has a whimsical atmosphere. The main attraction is the farm, which was built 31 years ago and designed by humans . Garen's Well has an unhealthy economy, which is mainly supported by fletching, blacksmithing and medicine. But their biggest strengths are advanced business skills, advanced air-travel, natural science and rare herbalism. However, Garen's Well lacks people skilled in combat skills. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Garen's Well is most likely headed towards a gloomy future under the leadership of Agent Seraph Arcane. Knightvalley: Erected under a covert, the megalopolis of Haran is home to humans lead by Baron Shepley. This megalopolis wasn't built by a covert by accident, as it has ancient histories, which is of great importance to the people of Haran and its success. The megalopolis itself looks dreadful. With its decaying rooftops, rusted walls and dirty roads, Haran has a dark atmosphere. The main attraction is the Ancient Arena, which was built 57 years ago and designed by giants. Haran has a progressing economy, which is mainly supported by training ground, armorsmithing and medicine. But their biggest strengths are a strong defence and mystic advanced weaponry. However, Haran lacks people skilled in beer brewing. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Haran is most likely headed towards a booming future under the leadership of Baron Shepley. Nightchant Town: Stationed on the Western side of Empire of the Twenty True Drake, the settlement of Nightchant is home to vampires lead by Mr. Davey. This settlement wasn't built by grotto by Sympathetic Negative Destabilization Accident, as it has magical properties, which is of great importance to the people of Pernrith and its success. The settlement itself looks beautiful. With its blackwood rooftops, ash wood walls and calm and quiet collection of ponds, Pernrith has a otherworldly atmosphere. The main attraction is the Realm of the Hollow Hope, which was built 490 years ago and designed by Fallen Ones. ' ' Nightchant has a thriving economy, which is mainly supported by advanced sculpture, advanced ground travel and advanced art. But their biggest strengths are sophisticated cooking and intricate jewelcrafting. However, Nightchant lacks people skilled in meteorology. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Nightchant is most likely headed towards a beautiful future under the leadership of Mr. Davey. Pearlland: Constructed on the left side of Forbidden Ocean, the port of Pearlland is home to pirates lead by Captain Ady. This port wasn't built by Forbidden Ocean by accident, as it has an abundance of wildlife, which is of great importance to the people of Pearlland and its success. The port itself looks flamboyant. With its blackwood rooftops, limestone walls and lucious gardens, Pearlland has a delightful atmosphere. The main attraction is the Labyrinth of Jack Ketch, which was built 78.3 years ago and designed by Ambiguous Carlos Straw's Crew & other pirates. Pearlland has a tormented economy, which is mainly supported by animal training, brewing and war. But their biggest strengths are advanced water travel and rare animal breeding. However, Pearlland lacks people skilled in alchemy. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Pearlland is most likely headed towards a grim future under the leadership of Captain Ady. Dogscar Town: ''' Settled on the under Dunjon of Crystal Lake throught hidden path, the settlement of Dogscar is home to Beast-being lead by Colonel Falkner. This settlement wasn't built by Dunjon of Crystal Lake by accident, as it has escape routes, which is of great importance to the people of Dogscar and its success. The settlement itself looks beautiful. With its sea blue rooftops, ice floor and beautiful wall,Dogscar has entrancing atmosphere. The main attraction is the Forgetton Castle of the Leveithan, which was built 124 years ago and designed by unknown race. Dogscar has a tormented economy, which is mainly supported by medicine, armorsmithing and jewelcrafting. But their biggest strengths are advanced alchemy and advanced medicine. However, Dogscar lacks people skilled in fletching. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Dogscar is most likely headed towards a beautiful future under the leadership of Colonel Falkner. '''Riverhost: Designed on the lowest point of swanp, the megalopolis of Cenorias is home to wood elves lead by General Handtwig. This megalopolis wasn't built by lake by accident, as it has ambush positions, which is of great importance to the people of Cenorias and its success. The megalopolis itself looks stunning. With its mahogany wood rooftops, shiny unnatural walls and bamboo forest, Cenorias has a inviting atmosphere. The main attraction is the Ancient Town Hall of Fate, which was built 56 years ago and designed by humans. Cenorias has a thriving economy, which is mainly supported by tailoring, mercantile skills and advanced herbology. But their biggest strengths are skilled fighters and cartography. However, Cenorias lacks people skilled in engineering. Empires Vanlith Empire Qduna Kingdom (?) Prysm Le Doux Dynasty (?)